


Teacher's Thought

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Hurt Clint Barton, Kid Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Teacher's Thought

She had been a teacher for a long time.   
Hence she knew children very well.  
Clint Barton did not have a safe home.  
He was a cute boy and smart.  
But he was always sporting bruises.  
She wanted to help him.  
But he will deny everything.   
Afraid his abuser will find out.  
She has never felt so useless.


End file.
